


Time travels back to the start

by SONid6699



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONid6699/pseuds/SONid6699
Summary: What if Wanda's true form mistakingly created a rift in the universe........ What if Dr. Strange was busy in assisting her...... What if Peter is sent back to airport in Berlin after the reveal....... What if Morgan was with him????
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Time travels back to the start

Hey so Idk if this post is against the guidelines or not(if it is let me know in the comments). So I stumbled a cross a time travel fic but it wasn't complete and is up for adoption. The link to that fic is-

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337337

Apparently I am super into these kinds of fic so I have a request can someone please wnt to continue it? Please *puppy eyes*. But if you want me to write it you can say that as well. 

I also have a request can Morgan be present in past like we know Dr. Strange is absent so can it be that due to absence of Infinity stones, wandavision show's Wanda's unleashment a rift has been created and that was what was keeping Dr. Strange busy. So to save the universe strange opt this path and the most worthy soul was chosen to complete the aim. Also Morgan appeared in Peter's house and both of them are like siblings so she was like wheres Peter. 

Let me know your thoughts in comme section. Please give a reply.


End file.
